Buried Myself Alive
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: When Bakura does something that Ryou doesn't like, the little light makes his dissatisfaction known. Blood, RxB, creepy things, etc Happy birthday, itooshi! And happy Chinese New Year.


**Disclaimer: YGO Kazuki Takahashi. The end.**

**Dedicated to: itooshi, because it's her birthday. I told you it was odd, itooshi, so I hope you're not too upset. -;;**

**Rating: PG-13 for… blood, a little cursing, and some un-sappy BxR.**

**Buried Myself Alive**

It was as always—like waking up after oversleeping for much too long. I had a pounding headache and there was blood on my hands. I sighed, wondering who Bakura had killed _this_ time, as I trudged home. I had gotten used to it—having Bakura do as he pleased and then leave _me_ to deal with the consequences. It was the norm and I clung to it, purely because it was a break from the chaos.

I dug my house key out of my pocket, opening the door and stumbling in. I closed and locked it behind me, collapsing onto the couch. I grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. A news bulletin had just appeared on the screen: 'Young boy found murdered in home'.

I watched as a pretty newswoman appeared on the screen, shivering from the cold outside. She was standing in the Domino streets, braving buffeting winds in order to bring ungrateful whelps like _me_ the news. Heh. Funny.

"A sixteen-year old boy was found murdered in his home earlier today. He was found by his grandfather, owner of the Kame game shop," she said; I glanced down at my hands.

"Oh God…"

A distraught Mutou-san stood beside the newswoman; his face was in his hands and he appeared to be sobbing. "Yuugi Mutou was stabbed ninety-three times this afternoon. The murder weapon has not been found, and as of yet there are no suspects."

I knew from experience (and watching lots of court TV shows) that the authorities likely _did_ have a prime suspect already—Yuugi's grandpa. The family members were _always_ the first to be questioned. But I also knew who Yuugi's friends would suspect—Bakura. Everyone probably _knew _that I had done it…

A few tears slipped down my cheek. I ran into the kitchen, lathering my hands with soap. The water was scorching, but no matter how hard I scrubbed my hands, they wouldn't seem to get clean. The blood was soon gone from sight—although I knew it could be easily discovered by using luminol—but I still felt dirty. I glanced down at my clothes—they were covered in partially dried blood. Well, of course they were—I had stabbed him ninety-three friggin' times!

Biting back angry tears, I ripped my jacket off, depositing it on the floor. I tore the sleeves off my shirt because they had blood on them too. I looked at my pants—covered in thick, dark stains as well. I angrily grabbed a kitchen knife from the drawer, slicing into the denim of my jeans. I hacked away at them until all of Yuugi's blood was off my pants.

I stood in the kitchen, now wearing shorts and a tank top (in the fabulously hip ripped style). Dark red rivers ran down my legs; I hadn't been paying much attention while destroying my too-expensive jeans. I washed the blade of my knife off in the sink, watching as the red stream was diluted by the clear water.

I wiped the blade with a rag and then I was ready. I called angrily out to Bakura—I screamed curses at him, yelling at him through the door to his soul room. I tucked my knife into my belt, pounding on the door with both fists. "BAKURA! Bakura, you damn bastard!" I shrieked at him as tears streamed down my face.

Finally, Bakura opened the door, eyeing me lazily. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"YOU KILLED YUUGI!" I screamed, launching myself at him. He was taken by surprise—I knew that if I planned to defeat him, this would be my only chance. The two of us fell to the ground, with me on top. I sat on his chest, watching as he leered up at me.

"What will you do, Ryou?" He asked. "So I killed the Pharaoh. What could you do to make that better?"

I shook my head vehemently. "I can't do anything to change it. And I'm not going to try to." I grabbed the butcher knife from my belt, pressing it against my dark's neck. His eyes widened then; he seemed surprised, and even slightly frightened. I hesitated then—if he was scared, if he was like _me_—I knew I couldn't go through with it.

But then the moment passed and he was back to his old self. "Oh, Ryou… you're not going to do that," he whispered silkily, reaching up to cup my face.

I felt the tears slip from my eyes; I saw them fall on Bakura's smirking face. "Don't be so sure!" I cried, pressing the blade harder against his neck.

"Oh, little light… didn't you see what happened with Yami and Yuugi? One dies and so does the other. If you kill me, you're committing suicide."

I smiled down at him, a serene yet frightening smile—I let him know by my pretty smile that I had no qualms against killing the both of us. His life for Yami's and mine for Yuugi's—it panned out. My happy smile had brought that look of fear back into his eyes, but by now it didn't bother me—I relished his alarm, found pleasure in his fear. I leaned down slowly, pressing a kiss to his soft lips.

He panicked at first, pushing me backwards; but I pushed back with equal force, breaking through the barrier of his lips. Then he finally relaxed, thinking that I was as light-headed as he was from the kiss; he returned the affection, not suspecting that I would still kill him.

And then I plunged the knife into his heart—_our_ hearts.

"Another young teen has been found murdered," the same pretty reporter said as she stood outside Ryou's house. "This teen was a friend of the recently deceased Yuugi Mutou. Authorities are questioning the teens' other friends in order to make a list of possible suspects. We will report more as the story progresses."

A year later the cases were still unsolved; the documents pertaining to the deaths of two sennen item holders lay forgotten at the bottom of an old filing cabinet in Domino police station. Their friends eventually moved on, as people must when a loved one dies. However, every so often a few sad drunks would remember the 'crazed serial killer' and his two unfortunate victims— their friends Yuugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura.

Finished 2/05/05

* * *

AN: This story frightens even me. It's just… disturbing. Mleh. _I_ certainly wouldn't want it for a birthday present. Sowwy.

Please excuse my sudden odd Court TV-ness. Luminol, of course, detects blood (well… iron, actually) even after the surface has been cleaned (it also picks up horseradish ). Bakura's crime was a crime of passion! Mwa! He is passionate about killing the Pharaoh!

Oh, and also please excuse my dear aunt… wait, no! Please excuse Ry-chan. You know, for being crazy and homicidal. I like it when Ryou is crazy and homicidal. Like in Judgment Day, which you should read if you haven't already.

(Please excuse any bad grammar- I'm not used to first person. Bleh.)

So anyway, please review! And please decide to either praise or flame. It confuses me when people bash my story and then say it was good. -;; Sowwy.


End file.
